


Meet Me On The Battlefield

by NikkiHeat83



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiHeat83/pseuds/NikkiHeat83
Summary: Keri goes off on a mission from Sully but it goes wrong. Will Keri ever be seen again? How does Leon fit into it all?Pre Resi Vendetta and Uncharted 4 (Crossover) AU
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Reader





	Meet Me On The Battlefield

Chapter One 

Keri had been away for a few days solo on a mission from Sully, when Keri came across zombies and she sighed before she shot one, unaware that she would soon catch the attention of both Leon Kennedy and Chris Redfield, as Keri killed a couple more zombies before she swung her rope and left, Leon couldn't help but wonder who she was, Leon went back to his hotel room, upon having a shower, he heard some music playing and he walked out onto the terrace and Leon noticed her and he softly smiled. 

"Hey, saw you earlier killing those zombies", Leon said.

"Oh yeah I noticed you too, name's Keri Drake". Keri said as she softly smiled. 

"I'm Leon Kennedy" Leon replied as he smiled as he got to know Keri, as a few hours passed while Leon and Keri got to know each other, Leon had went over the railing into Keri's hotel room, Keri softly smiled as she went to get a drink, Leon walked over towards Keri as he put his hand on her shoulder as Keri turned around to face Leon as he gently snaked his arm around her waist as Leon gently placed a light kiss on her cheek, Keri softly smiled as she put her hand on Leon's chest as he kissed her, Keri softly smiled in the kiss. 

Leon followed Keri over to the couch as she cuddled close to Leon as he held her close to him, Leon softly smiled as he placed his hand underneath Keri's top as she looked to Leon, when he kissed her with a passion, Keri smiled in their passionate kiss, Keri and Leon ended up in bed together as Keri cuddled close to Leon as he lovingly held her close to him, Keri snuggled close to Leon as they spent the night together, Leon wrapped both arms around Keri as she stayed close to Leon, as he placed a soft kiss on Keri's left shoulder lovingly. 

Keri softly sighed as she slept next to Leon, as he was already asleep himself, following day Leon woke up and he noticed how beautiful Keri was as she slept on his chest, Leon knew that there was a chance that he might never see her again, Leon stretched out carefully as he knew how peaceful she was beside him, Keri woke up an hour later, Keri sat up as she noticed a note on the pillow, Keri wondered if she would ever see Leon again, Keri got up and got dressed, Keri kept the note from Leon in her jacket. 

Leon was dealing with Chris to take down the company behind the attack, Leon still thought about Keri as she was doing her own thing as she saved a girl called Rebecca Chambers, as Keri handed Rebecca something to give to Leon, she agreed to the request as Rebecca was reunited with Chris and Leon, just as he saw Keri walk away as she sighed, Leon followed after her and he gently reached out for Keri's arm as she turned around just as Leon kissed her lovingly, Keri reacted as she kissed him too, Leon cuddled her close to him after their kiss, Keri rested her hands on Leon's lower back, Leon held Keri close to him as he cuddled Keri to him, Keri smiled as Leon kissed her, Keri smiled in their kiss as Leon lovingly cuddled Keri close to him. 

Few days had passed since Keri's mission ended as she headed off with Leon as he wrapped his arm around her as Leon was happy to have Keri close to him as he told her that he didn't want to lose her, Keri softly sniffled as Leon held Keri close to him, Leon gently cuddled Keri close to him as he knew how much she meant to him, while Chris noticed how close Keri and Leon were to each other, Keri stayed close to Leon as he cuddled her close to him, Keri stayed close to Leon as they were on the helicopter together with Chris and Rebecca, as they noticed how close Leon and Keri were with each other, Leon wrapped a blanket around Keri as she dozed off on his chest. 

Leon and Keri returned back to DC, Keri entwined her hand with Leon's as he kissed her lovingly, Keri stayed close to Leon as he held her close to him as he asked Keri to stay with him, Keri agreed to stayed with Leon as he softly smiled as they headed to Leon's place, Keri removed her jacket as Leon went over to Keri as he wrapped both arms around Keri's waist as she softly smiled, Keri put her hand on Leon's hand as he softly smiled, Leon placed a soft kiss on Keri's neck as he was being loving towards her, Keri turned around as Leon surprised Keri with a passionate kiss, Keri smiled as Leon unbuttoned her top as she loved how gentle Leon was towards her, Keri unbuttoned Leon's shirt as they kissed, Keri smiled as Leon led her to his bedroom, Keri smiled as Leon was gentle with Keri as it got passionate between them, afterwards Keri cuddled close to Leon as he held Keri close to him. 

Keri was close to Leon as she made the call to Sully, as Leon was being romantic while Keri was on the phone, Keri told Sully that she was safe, Sully understood and he would let Nate and Elena know, Keri had told Sully that she would contact them when she had to, Sully agreed and after the call as Keri snuggled close to Leon as he put the duvet around Keri to keep her warm beside him, Leon was happy being with Keri as he cuddled her close to him while in bed together, Keri was falling for Leon as she finally told Leon that she'd fallen for him as Leon softly smiled as he told her that he had fallen for her too, as Leon placed a soft kiss on her shoulder lovingly. 

Leon stayed close to Keri as she felt safe with Leon as she stayed close to Leon as she cuddled close to Leon as he knew how close to she was to him, Keri put her hand on Leon's bare chest as she cuddled close to him, Keri knew how lucky she was to be with Leon as she trusted him to keep her safe, Leon was happy with Keri, as she softly sighed as she snuggled close to Leon as he knew how protective of her, Keri knew that she trusted Leon and she knew that he would protect her, Leon was close to Keri as she cuddled close to Leon as he placed a soft loving kiss on Keri's shoulder as she softly smiled, Keri smiled as she loved feeling safe with Leon as he knew how much Keri meant to him, Leon was happy with Keri as she stayed close to Leon in their bed as he knew how happy he was with Keri. 

Keri softly sighed as she stayed close to Leon as he wrapped both arms around her as she slept close to Leon in their bed, Leon loved knowing how close Keri was to him, Leon wrapped the duvet around Keri to keep her warm as Leon softly kissed Keri's left shoulder lovingly as he showed Keri just how much she meant to him, Keri stayed close to Leon as she slept next to Leon in his bed, Leon softly smiled as he watched Keri sleep in his bed, Leon softly smiled as he watched Keri sleep as he knew just how special she was to him. 

Leon got up and went for a shower as Keri slept in his bed, Leon knew how happy he was, Leon returned to his room as he smiled as he watched Keri sleep, it made Leon realise that he'd fallen in love with her, Leon went back to his bed as he kissed her shoulder lovingly as Keri woke up as Leon smiled as he kissed Keri with passion as Keri smiled in their passionate kiss, Keri smiled as Leon was so romantic towards her, Leon held her close to him as he kissed her lovingly as Keri stayed close to Leon as she had her hands on Leon's back as he cuddled her close as Leon was close to Keri as she cuddled lovingly close to Leon as he was happy with Keri as she cuddled close to Leon as he softly kissed her. 

Keri rested her hand on Leon's bare chest as she loved being close to Leon as she loved their close bond as Leon cuddled her close to him while in bed together, Leon placed a soft kiss on Keri's neck as she turned around as she loved how loving Leon was towards her as she snuggled close to him, Keri was happy with Leon as she trusted him, Leon held her close to him while in bed together, Keri knew how happy she was with Leon, who lovingly held Keri close to him. 

Leon was happy with Keri as he knew how happy he was and as Leon stayed close to Keri as she was cuddled close to him, Keri was happy with Leon and she trusted him, Keri loved being close to Leon as they shared a soft kiss, Keri knew how much Leon meant to her, Leon stayed close to Keri while in bed, Keri was happy with Leon as he lovingly cuddled her close to him as Leon knew how much he cared about her, Leon was close to Keri as he held her close as he kissed her shoulder as he put his hand on her arm as he wrapped the duvet around Keri as she softly sighed as she stayed close to Leon as she knew how safe she felt with him, Keri was happy with Leon. 

What happens in part two?


End file.
